


anomalies assemble

by justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter



Series: things the avengers shouldn't be [1]
Category: SCP Foundation, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Crack Treated Seriously, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark's Gauntlet is a Prosthetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter/pseuds/justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter
Summary: The avengers as SCPs, tony is a man who can build anything, literally anything out of anything, Steve has ice powers, and everything else is basically the same power wise because yeah. The super spy twins work with the SCPs in battle and doctor bright is dating Phil because neither of them can fucking die.I regret having this idea and the first chapter is basically exposition but it gets better I swear! it can be violent at times but hell the avengers are literally a group of fighters and thus if I dare describe these things Then screw it it’s going to be awesome person on the internet, promise!





	anomalies assemble

Incidents across the globe were increasing at an alarming rate, KETER class individuals sweeping entire towns and facilities, both civilians, agents, and D-class personnel being killed in droves. The american portion of the SCP foundation, being dubbed S.H.I.E.L.D, was tasked with putting together a plan to deal with the incoming threat, under the bustling streets of manhattan, there was a facility dubbed A.V.E.N.G.E.R. The director of SHIELD was one Nicolas Fury, an african american man with an eye patch, trench coat, and not-so warm and fuzzy personality. Sat at his desk when the idea hit him, a highly dangerous idea, but if any facility could accomplish such a feat, it would be A.V.E.N.G.E.R and at this point, the SCP foundation had no choice… 

 

Picking up a phone that lied on his desk and sending out a message to each and every facility to give him a list of every SCP that has worked willingly with the foundation. He spent days poring over and ruling out different entities until he managed to pick out four KETER-EUCLID entities that would be able to work in a rather compatible team. It wasn’t ideal by any means, but at this point there was really no choice but to fight fire with fire.  **“Agent romanoff, D-class barton, get the hell in here!”** the agent and the D-class had began to work together closely over time, with Clint being a circus runaway that eventually became a vigilante before being recruited by the foundation as a D-class to shield him from a past threatening to catch up to him in the form of a circus that ran like a freak show, with a penchant for the bow and arrow. Natasha, on the other hand, was an ex-russian assassin that was a skilled interrogator and fighter, coming to work for the foundation as practically the essence of danger. Natasha slipped into the room as if she had been standing outside the door, and clint crawled out of a vent and took a seat on furies desk.

 

Sliding the four files towards the staff and, with a dire expression, explained the situation “our only chance is to recruit powerful SCPs, and I’m tasking you two with the job of working with the assembled team as well as containing the entities should the program go wrong” the duo nodded and both picked up a briefcase they were given, with an abridged and edited file on each of the teammates as well as certain tools including a set of bracelets, tranquilizer and conductors. Natasha began to read the files of the entities as they took the trek toward the new compound.

 

_ SCP-6450 _

_ CLASS: KETER _

_ SITE: A.R.C _

_ “Iron man” _

_ SCP-6450 was found in REDACTED  _ _  laboratory after none of the laboratory staff returned home. A presumably 18 year old humanoid entity was discovered by doctor James Rhodes, the individual was contained via palladium cuffs with the bodies of the lab staff being used to create an anomaly that had killed the rest and promptly died, the lab in question was found to have been guilty of human experimentation. Despite this, when Rhodes approached and continues to willingly interact the the entity, being the one to ease SCP-6450 as well as develop what seems to be genuine friendship. SCP-6450 is to be contained in a 5x5 solid palladium room, while surrounded by the element the entity will be rendered completely paralyzed, but remains conscious and capable of ocular movement eventually the element will be converted to another element referred to as  _ __ _  and the room is to be immediately reconstructed. The SCP is to be let out for meals with staff and Dr. Rhodes as well as into the site lab under supervision in order to postpone a case of SCP-6450b.  _

_ The entity is allowed in the lab due to ability to craft anything out of anything, and is willing to go along with mass production of weapons and armor if given more time outside of containment, typically this would not be the case, but the cost and lives saved are far too valuable to stop, as well as decreasing the risk of SCP-6450b, during which the entity will have blackened veins spreading through its body over time and will create horrific and dangerous SCPs that are either labeled as SCP-6450c or separate entities using various gory materials.  _

_ The entity prefers to simply invent on its own whims, but will still build weapons and equipment for the foundation, and will often create what have been labeled as ‘safe’ SCPs that the entity will guard ruthlessly. The entity appears as a man in his late twenties, with a goatee and wild hair as well as blackened veins across its torso and neck and a red metal gauntlet capable of firing mild to lethal blasts of unidentifiable energy.  _

_ While allowed to spend time in the lab, is a jabbermouth and a flirt, with ample amounts of sarcasm and science jargon,  but when kept away for extended amounts of time will be sullen and attempt to convince D-class or agents to give up their bodies or parts of their bodies for use in said inventions with disturbing success rate.  _

_ Is to be handled by James Rhodes while out of containment, a doctor who works as something of a liaison between the entity and the foundation, being the only one the entity will reveal information to despite enjoyment of interaction with staff. The entity is a genius that has scored in the 99% in intellectual tests that does not willingly cooperate with many people and insists on flirting and cracking jokes incessantly. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

 

_ SCP-9375 _

_ CLASS: KETER _

_ “Thor”  _

_ SITE: N.O.R.D _

_ SCP-9375 was found in a norwegian coastal town in a state of apparent confusion, loudly declaring the arrival of thor as well as invoking the name of aesir, as well as calling himself thor. The entity wandered into town causing the deaths of multiple pedestrians via lightning and was detained by the SCP foundation after causing a widespread blackout and getting hit with a trunk. The entity is to be kept in a large room made entirely of inflammable and non conductive materials to prevent electric fire, the entity is held at the SCP foundation at seemingly random intervals, proving to be uncontainable duo to disappearing in flashes of multicolored light and often bringing along those he refers to as ‘shield brothers’, having brought much furniture from ‘asgard’ as well as not seeming to notice the SCP foundation taking said items away to be studied, while much of the functions remain the same, the materials remain undiscovered on earth. The entity is rather brash and enjoys working in groups and engaging with other SCPs at the site. Will carry a hammer and don full battle armor at all times, being apparently customary on asgard, many agents and D-class have been sent to asgard, and contact is maintained until the staff attempt to return as corpses if they decide to return at all, the time frame apparently being fairly different.  _

_ The entity hammer has proved to be unliftable, and while wielded by SCP-9375 the entity is able to send out lethal blasts of electricity to be called down from the sky. The entity is typically not hostile, but much human contact such as embrace or patting on the head can often be lethal. WHile the entity has been good natured, it will display a temper from time to time and has proved an effective method of disposing of SCPs, the entity seems to enjoy any sort of fight, and experimentation involving said fights must be approved by the N.O.R.D site manager.  _

_ The SCP is also able to communicate in any language, crediting the ‘allspeak’ with this ability, when two different individuals of different first languages attempted to communicate with the entity, they both heard their first language at the same time, leading the site to do further testing.  _

_ The hammer, when lifted by those who have committed an atrocious crime, will fry said person to ashes. Classified as a separate entity due to signs of sentience as well as the anomalous traits displayed by the hammer, as well as questioning impending the ‘Bifrost’ or multicolored light that allows the entity to easily escape containment. The entity is classed KETER due to being uncontainable as well as ability to cause mass death despite relatively good intentions. _

_ The entity is brash and good natured with a quick temper who works well in group situations despite misunderstanding of human customs and immense strength.  _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

 

_ SCP-2439 _

_ CLASS: KETER _

_ “Giant green rage monster”  _

_ SITE: R.O.S.S _

_ scientist Bruce banner was one of the main pioneers in his field of gamma radiation, being hired by the military to conduct a study in a risky project intended to create the perfect human being when the project became unstable and imploded, blowing up the facility and leaving everyone dead except for bruce banner, who by some sort of medical miracle was given the ability to turn into a giant fluorescent green rage monster that is on par with indestructibility with SCP-682, but quite literally cannot be punctured, it is simply impossible to stop it as well as radiating relatively safe amounts of undiscovered radiation that is almost certainly the cause of the mutation of Bruce banner. The foundation is reliant on the partial control the Doctor has managed to create, and have managed to manufacture another method of containment capable of holding the hulk, the doctor has attempted to take his own life multiple times and is willing to participate in tests held by the SCP foundation, the entity is not to be provoked and is typically well mannered. Site manager general Ross who established the story found himself a fatality of the Hulk after attempting to kill Bruce Banner using a hand grenade, after which the Hulk managed to escape and destroyed multiple cities including REDACTED  _

_ Bruce Banner typically is a well mannered man who will often treat D-class that had suffered minor injury, and never resists containment, his alter-ego however seeks to destroy any and all things in general line of site as well as displaying a mind of its own. Bruce is highly apologetic of the hulks actions, but the effects of a containment breach involving the hulk are to be treated with utmost priority. Nukes being ineffective along with any other weapons known to mankind, with the only chance of liquefying the breach is to attempt at getting through to Bruce banner, him now being able to control the hulk after much trial and effort. _

_ Bruce Banner is a man with wire-framed glasses and salt and pepper hair, is well mannered and an intellectual that is classified KETER for clear brute strength and being uncontainable without help from the entity himself. The hulk resembles a man of around nine feet tall and of near cartoonishly muscular proportion as well as being blotched green, that is capable of speech but typically related to destroying anything in the transformed entities path. Bruce has forged excellent relationships with the staff at the ROSS facility due to his mellowed out nature and has been provided with counseling that continues to prove unsuccessful despite him often reassuring conflicted and hardened D-class on their own personal mistakes despite still being treated with great caution at the facility after the death of general Ross that was received with a wide array of sentiment due to him being a highly controversial figure even in the SCP  foundation.  _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

 

_ CLASS: EUCLID  _

_ “Capsicle” _

_ SITE: B.R.O.O.K.L.Y.N _

_ Steve Rogers was born in the early nineteenth century with multiple health issues in an impoverished neighborhood in Ireland before moving to New York as a young child. The man enlisted in the army at the height of WWII only to be turned down several times before finally entering and being taken by a mentor that convinced him to be the test subject in a dangerous experiment that was a success, significantly increasing speed, strength and stamina. After much research, the foundation discovered that it also made the entity highly susceptible to anomalous substances. The Captain crashed into the arctic and was frozen in an anomalous liquid that typically don't have any affect on people other than damage gained from the cold, but instead of freezing to death the entity's DNA was permanently changed. _

_ The entity was discovered and at first believed to be a corpse, but the entity never unfroze despite the ice long since having melted. After much experimentation the foundation used SCP-6450 to create a shield that remained superheated until held by the frozen entity that allows the man to interact with the foundation. While the entity is extremely durable as well as having powers stemming from ice and a learned technique allowing it to throw the shield and catch it to burn away the target as well as recatching it to prevent returning to a frozen state, thus while the entity could easily overpower any person as well as potentially freeze entire cities. Yet considering the fact that the deity not only has a strong moral code, but is under the complete control of the foundation in the fact that without the shield the entity will return to a completely frozen state. The man is often used in tests and missions due to the fact that he is highly durable, willing and will often go with other D-class and display excellent leadership ability. _

_ The entity is a tall blond man with blue eyes and white pupils despite no issue with vision in late twenties to early thirties in appearance, and even while holding his shield, the man is always vaguely cold and will often regale staff with tales of WWII and his childhood friend and later significant other bucky barnes, MIA and presumed dead. The entity quickly became known as the SCP of BROOKLYN due to the success rate of the missions and experiments as well as the rather tame characterization of the captain who works well in groups and can often be stubborn. _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

 

Clint tied his bright orange jacket around his waist with a grin as he spoke “so, a force of SCPs, they must be getting desperate!” natasha nodded with a grim look on her face “KETER class dangerous entities have been appearing, what other option do they have” clint looked down awkwardly, climbing onto the furniture and fooling around with his kit as natasha stood by the door waiting for the entities to arrive.

 

Across the globe, four SCPs were being transferred from facilities across the globe to the compound with various reactions from said entities.

 

An african american man by the name of James Rhodes walked into a palladium room with a somewhat fond sigh, he was going to be transferred and working at the compound that the anomalies would be taken to, in order to assimilate SCP-6450, being the only one the entity actually shared information with. 

“Hey man!” the entity glanced over, but remained frozen in place due to the palladium, a glint showing in his eyes. Rhodes grasped the entity by the armpits and dragged him out of the room “hiya platypus, let me guess, we’re going somewhere!” Rhodes grinned at the entity before beginning to speak “yeah man, you've been chosen for a team or some shit, it’ll be fun,and I’m coming!” the entity smiled “you know I don’t play well with others Rhodey!” waving his hands in the air as they walked. The duo entered a ship laughing before rhodes went to take his position and SCP-6450 was cuffed up against a wall for the transportation, leering at any staff that came near to no effect due to mandatory earplugs as black veins creeped up the entities neck. The black eventually subsided and the anomaly slumped and waited to get to the compound, perking up once again after being unbound and immediately starting to talk rhode’s ear off, flirting with various D-class and agents before being placed cuffed and led off, D-class wearing earplugs as a precaution as Tony continued to joke around with Rhodey.

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

 

A nervous agent in a hazmat suit looked up at the man that could likely rip him apart, looking down at his notes and up at the tall man before beginning to speak “excuse me? Thor, we need you to come with us, um for aid in battle against dark forces?” the agent shook as Thor pounded him on the back “ **I would be glad to aid midgard against forces beyond what you humans may handle!** ” the agent nervously nodded before beginning to lead the loud man through the hallways of the facility before getting to a helicopter pad, to no avail, the helicopter hovering around as the agent exasperatedly attempted to guide it toward the disguised helipad. Thor waved at the helicopter with a bright smile on his face before calling “ **no matter, I shall call upon heimdal to take myself to the home of other powerful forces for good!”** the agent finally attempted to assert himself over the powerful entity “please don’t sir, that won’t be necessary, how would you even arrive!” Thor merely laughed “ **heimdall sees all! I shall soon arrive puny midgardian!”** the agent sighed and muttered into his walky talky to cancel the helicopter as a blast of multicolored light appeared, with the entity walking forward into the stream of color, the light slowly letting up to reveal that the entity was gone, the agent sighed, looking up at the sky as the last traces of the bifrost retreated.

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

 

A D-class walked into a glass cell, a blank look on his face that lit up when he saw the anomaly “Dr. Banner! There's been a call for a force to stop widespread breaches across the globe, and you’ve been accepted!” the man in orange garbs gave a soft smile as he began to speak once more “we’re going to miss you patching up us D-class sir.” Dr. banner looked up from his book and gave out a soft smile “I don’t know about a task force, there’s already too much violence, and from what I know it’s going to be a timebomb, but surprisingly, I’m going to miss this facility”

The Doctor and the D-class went through the facility, waves of goodbye were given to the KETER, as well as looks of fear from the entity that lie locked within him. Dr banner simply took the mixed reactions with a soft serene smile as he walked through the winding halls unbound, as what would they even do should the hulk come out, the foundation trusting the doctor to keep it under control. A mobile task force escorted Dr.Banner to a cell, with many D-class waving after as they looked up from the jobs they had been tasked with for the day. Multiple reactions, mixed feelings, as ther KETER entered the mobile cell with the same casual smile. D-class stood to watch the copter take flight, a glass and steel cell dangling down.

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

 

Steve Rogers sat regaling a small group of children with tales and anecdotes of his life before being flung out of time, a mix of boredom and wonder on the faces of the staff’s children. “So we were in the trench, and bucky just smiled at me and…..” Steve was caught off guard when one of the children began tugging on the shield that was held firmly in his hand “hey, its warm, why do you always carry a shield anyway?” rogers glanced away, looking uncomfortable before relenting “without the shield I can’t really move, and I get  _ really cold _ and the shield gets really hot and can hurt a lot of people…” the children nodded before a hand tapped the former captain on the shoulder

“Excuse me captain, but you’ve been chosen for an SCP task force and are due to be transported.” The man nodded, and the children saluted before beginning to laugh amongst themselves as the man saluted without a thought. After entering a standard mobile cell, the staff held out a tray “apologies Mr. Rogers, standard procedure,” the entity glanced at his shield before sighing and surrendering the object, ice slowly beginning to creep up from his hands. The agent sighed as the man slowly became inanimate, frost gathering in areas left uncovered. The agent looked back at the frozen man before placing the shield in the man’s lap, winking as the entity looked at him in surprise. “The name’s coulson, I’m going to be working with you alongside my  _ colleague _ ” the man out of time grinned as coulson left the room.

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

 

Four entities stood tall in various states, with SCP-6450 standing with his hands cuffed behind his back, Bruce standing with the others quietly wondering why he’s here, steve clutching his shield, and thor appearing in a flash of multicolored light after the others had already filed in. “hello everyone, I’m clint, and the is natasha” barton said cheerfully “we will be working with you in the field, both of us being highly trained as well as able and willing to contain you all should you attempt to harm any staff.” even the SCPs could feel the stoic intensity that radiated from the agent. Coulson spoke up “me and my  _ late  _ in more ways than one colleague, will be working with you all off the field, you will all be housed together in this compound and allowed to roam relatively uncontained.” the entities and D-class barton all looked rather uncomfortable when a brunette wearing glasses and a necklace ran into the room “oh coulson, don’t be such a downer!” coulson sighed “this is Dr. bright, a man whose soul is contained in the necklace he’s currently wearing and is thus unable to die, but continues to work for the foundation.” 

Everyone in the room glances around, “so how about icebreakers!” clint suggested “anyway I’m…”

 

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
